


Snow Patrol

by Macx



Series: Pushing Boundaries [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan Carter - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Footprints in the Snow by otherhawk (you need to read that one to understand my response fic)</p>
<p>Owen and the pack return to the Snow Globe for some more fun, and this time they bring the chief of security along... Carter gets a lot more than he bargained for: The Abominable Snow Raptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otherhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553434) by [otherhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk). 



> otherhawk's fic launched this little piece that had to be written Right Now! Twenty-Four hours later this is the result. Have fun!

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Famous last words.

Really famous and absolutely last words.

Especially in an environment where the wild life had been extinct for millions of years until two decades ago and wouldn’t hesitate to snack on the human caretakers and visitors.

Then again, in the case of Owen Grady, Alpha Raptor and the craziest guy Dan Carter had ever had the pleasure to know and call a friend, it might be just that: fun.

He had known the man for years now, trusted him to control his pack, and to be the safe guard between those four and whoever accidentally got on their bad side.

Four raptors and two humans in the Snow Globe could just amount to fun, if you disregarded lethal teeth and claws, the lack of a fence between the two species, and the fact that only one of the two humans was pack.

Carter hadn’t really been to the Globe before, except to approve the exhibits from a safety point of view and to take a look around to make sure everything was in order. He had never just looked at everything, come to enjoy the snow on his day off, to look at the finished exhibits and maybe build a snow man or two.

Now he could.

With a pack of velociraptors.

His life was weird.

It was close to three a.m., a day after New Year’s, which had been greeted with fireworks, Oohs and Aahs, and just a fifth of the normal numbers in visitors. Not many wanted to spend New Year’s on a Costa Rican island.

The Hilton had had half of the personnel on vacation and the rest had been taking care of the few visitors who wanted to stay the night. The tours had been booked, but there had been no waiting list this time, and around seven in the evening the park had been almost deserted.

It had been nice, Dan mused to himself. Not that he and his team were ever not vigilant, but there had been hardly an incident to speak of.

Tonight, hours after the last visitor had left the park and after the clean-up crews had removed the last trace of garbage littering the street, the park was as quiet and deserted as always. Only patrols could be seen or heard when Carter listened in on the chatter. He was officially off duty by now, but in a way he was here in his capacity as the chief of security anyway.

He was never really not the man in charge. Came with the job description.

There was a whistle and Carter watched the pack as they sped forward through the access hatch into the temporarily erected winter wonderland. He had to hide a laugh – unsuccessfully – when Charlie immediately pounced on a snow mound, the snow exploding into all directions.

A cry of reptilian happiness could be heard, then another shape hit the snow and both Charlie and Echo started to play-wrestle.

“They don’t get hypothermia?” he asked.

Owen, who stood next to him, dressed in a thicker jacket than was normally needed for the Costa Rican climate, shook his head. His eyes were on his charges, keeping guard and being watchful, though Dan doubted he really needed to be the mother-hen. Or to watch them all the time. The pack bond took care of that and the raptors were nothing if not loyal to their alpha, heeding his orders and following his commands.

“As you know they’re not cold-blooded, like many always believed, and they have a good insulation against temperature extremes. No dinosaur will go into hibernation because of dropping temperatures. They’ll be fine for a while. Just like we would be if we came in here in shorts and shirts. I’m keeping an eye on things, just in case.”

“Good to know.”

Delta was rolling around, making the raptor version of snow angels. Very weird, well, freaky, snow angels. Her tail swiped through the snow, a flurry of flakes exploding left and right, then she jumped up and regarded the unusual indention. Not far from her was the human equivalent of a snow angel where a child had done the same with her arms and legs.

“Not bad,” Owen laughed.

Delta rumbled, then looked around for an undisturbed area to practice some more.

The Globe was huge, as were all exhibits at Jurassic World. If it had been up to the more adventurous planners they would have had a slide in here, as well as an ice rink, but Claire Dearing had put her foot down. This wasn’t a regular theme park; this was Jurassic World. It meant education and extinct animals come to life.

In here it meant exhibits with detailed animatronics, holographic images, and knowledge taught to those who were interested. Outside there had been small booths with toys, food and one with a workshop offer.

Blue was studying the snow men and sculptures that had been erected over the last twenty-four hours by children and adults alike. She was sniffing at them, pushing at the snow and making some of them crumble at the edges with a bite here or a careless talon there.

“Art critic?” Dan teased as he pushed his hands into his jacket’s pockets. His breath clouded in front of his face. It was truly cold in here.

Owen chuckled. “She’s still trying to understand what they are supposed to be.”

Blue’s gaze fell on her alpha and their visitor, and she huffed. Her tail whipped left and right. She gave a brief bark that sounded almost annoyed.

“Yes, I know you understood the concept of snow men.” Owen shot Dan a look as he added, “But they can’t be eaten, they have no training purpose to teach the young how to hunt, and you can’t use them for much of anything, in her opinion.”

“They’re fun,” Dan tried, smiling. “For all ages, actually.”

It got him a chuffing noise from Blue, who then turned and started to explore the rest of the Globe and see what had changed since the last time.

Echo made short work of the much criticized art as she jumped one of the snow things and bit into the cool, slightly iced head of the thing. It fell apart easily and she crunched on the ice chunks, then spat them out.

“Cold, huh?” Owen commented, grinning. “Don’t get your tongue stuck to anything, girl.”

She grumbled, talons biting into the soft mass. She dug around a bit, found nothing, and trotted off to see what else was there to entertain her.

“They’re really enjoying themselves,” Dan said after a while, sounding intrigued.

He watched them chase each other through the snow, which was varying in depth, easily evading the animatronics and sensors that made them move. Echo gave up on trying to push Charlie into a snow drift to explore the mammoth display, while Delta was studying the scrawlings from the last group of kids on the white board that had been set up near the sabres.

“It’s new and it’s a game. Games are always good.”

Charlie gave a cry of delight as another snow mound exploded under her weight. She was covered nose to tail, the flakes raining down as she stood again, and small piles sliding off her back.

“The abominable snow raptor,” Owen commented.

Dan laughed and his friend was grinning widely, clearly enjoying himself as much as his pack. Carter couldn’t but feel the same. It was an almost light-hearted moment, in the middle of the night, after closing, with no visitors in sight, and surrounded by a pack of lethal predators who just wanted to have fun.

“Should have brought a camera.”

The chief of security gestured at the surveillance cameras all over the Globe. “Want a copy?”

“I’m sure Alan would want one. For research purposes. The common raptor in the snow.”

“Nothing common about those four. I’ll send you a copy.”

Owen nodded his thanks. “Alan will most likely get a laugh out of it.”

It was mind-boggling to think that raptors had even the concept of fun, could understand leisure, but nothing was impossible with those four and their human alpha.

It hadn’t taken Carter all too long to understand that those four were very much influenced by their human alpha’s mind, the bond that existed between them, and while it was a terrifying concept for a mere human as Dan Carter, it seemed to be normal for a preternatural like Owen Grady. He didn’t seem to suffer from this close bond, actually thrived, just like his charges.

Yes, Owen had some raptor-like traits, just like Blue, and sometimes some of the others, acted more human than dinosaur. Carter knew they could read to a degree, understood the concept of computer locks and could work a touch pad, but raptors were highly intelligent to start with. He knew what the first of their recreated hybrid kind had done.

Owen only enhanced what came naturally.

Still, it was sometimes freaking Carter out.

A shower of cold, wet snow cascaded over him and Dan spluttered, instinctively wiping the snow off his face and shaking his head.

There was a reptilian chortle, followed by a ululating call.

He heard Owen’s laughter and blinked, astounded by the sight of Delta just a few feet away, head tilted, looking almost challenging.

“She…?”

“Yup.” Owen’ popped the ‘p’ a little. He looked downright smug.

“Did you tell her to?!”

“Nope.” Another pop.

Delta barked again, her fingers twitching and her nostrils blew wide.

“Go on,” Grady just said, sounding casual and looking it, too. Like Mom telling the new kid it was okay to play with hers.

Carter’s brows lowered, his eyes narrowing.

Delta, while not the least bit human, seemed to grin, her jaws opening and revealing sharp teeth. She made rumbling, purring sounds.

And then Dan lopped a snow ball at her, hitting her side.

She cried out in delight and sped off.

“I thought she was the grumpy one,” the chief of security remarked as he made a second snowy missile.

“She likes you, what can I say? Go on, Dan, play with her. She won’t eat you.”

“Huh.”

But he was off, prowling after the raptor, who was ducking down and trying to blend in with the white landscape, clearly aware that her hunter was aware where she was.

 

*

 

Owen watched the pack, shaking his head at their child-like antics as they pounced, hunted and generally demolished all snow sculptures they could find, or dove into piles of snow. The animatronics and holographic displays were off limit. No damage was to be done to any of those.

Delta behaved like a puppy, playing with Dan, who was alternatively attacking or defending himself with hastily mashed together clumps of snow. He had good aim, could throw a mean ball, and Delta didn’t always anticipate where he was going to hit her next.

It was a challenge.

She loved it.

_Don’t go overboard_ , Owen warned.

She wouldn’t. She was excited, but she wasn’t going to forget that he was not a fellow raptor.

Their chief of security was clearly enjoying himself and he had let down his guard to a degree that Owen had rarely ever seen before.

Blue joined her alpha after a while, looking pleased. She pushed her nose against his shoulder and Owen looped his arm around her snout, resting his head against her cool scales. She made purring rumbles, warm air steaming up around her nostrils.

_He is accepting_ , she commented.

“He’s come around, yeah,” he agreed.

Dan had given him and the pack a chance right from the start, and both men had developed a strong friendship throughout the past years. Carter had been his ally in many ways, had stood up for the pack and their actions when Owen had been abducted by the smugglers and nearly killed.

He was a strong, valuable and very much accepted ally. Owen trusted the pack not to hurt him should he ever be with them without Owen’s supervision.

_Delta likes him._ Now Blue sounded very smug.

Owen chuckled. “Really?” he teased. “Never would have figured.”

_He’s pack_ , she stated.

“He’s a friend and ally.”

She glanced at him, almost contemplative. Pack. Like Alan.

Not that either man wanted to hear that. They had no connection other than Owen to the raptors, but the four ladies accepted them as part of Owen’s world, and that meant part of their world.

“We should cut this short. You’re getting cold,” Owen murmured, picking up on the pack’s general condition easily.

While they were still warm enough, it had been quite a while now and he didn’t want them to cool down too much.

Blue’s breath was warm against his skin. _Not too much._

_I don’t want you to get sick, Blue._

There was a yell, followed by a crow of delight, and Owen burst out laughing as he took in the scene. Delta stood over Dan, who she had apparently dumped into a snow hole after waiting patiently for her hunter to become the prey. Owen had felt her excitement as the pack-addition Carter had become was partaking in the game of hide and seek. She wouldn’t hurt him, wanted to play and be entertained, and Owen had carefully watched her.

She hadn’t done more than repeatedly dump snow on him, swipe his feet out from under the man, and generally make a nuisance out of herself. Carter had gotten better in anticipating what Delta was going to do and she was pleased that her training already showed results.

Right now their chief of security looked like the abominable snow man himself. He was struggling to get out of the trap the raptor had laid for him, glaring at Delta.

She made little clicking noises, clearly very smug.

Owen jogged over to him, Blue in tow, and held out a hand as the other man kept sliding back.

“C’mon.”

He hauled him out of the ditch and didn’t even try to hide the grin as Carter tried to rid himself of the snow that stuck to his clothes and hair.

“Stop laughing,” the blond growled.

“Not laughing,” Owen replied, doing just that despite his declaration.

Delta watched, still smug and rather pleased with her success, but there was a fine tremor running through her body. She felt a little cold, but not unwell, but Owen still told all of them that it was time to go home. They had been here for two hours and the clean-up crews would be around in the next thirty minutes anyway.

“She laid a trap!” Carter growled, shooting a narrow-eyed look at the raptor in question.

“And you fell for it.”

“You,” Dan said, pointing an accusing finger at Delta, “play dirty, lady.”

Delta huffed and shook herself, snow flaking off her. Of course she did. She was a predator. Carter had been careless.

Also, it had been immense fun to set up the trap and lure another predator into it.

Owen hid a grin and gave her a little pat against the cool rump.

“Well done,” he told her in a stage-whisper.

“I heard that!” Carter gave him an evil look.

He dusted more snow off his clothes and Owen wondered if the man was aware how close Delta was to him, how close they all were, surrounding their alpha and Carter like a protective circle. Echo and Charlie had sauntered over to take a look at what their sister had done, intrigued. Delta snapped at Echo, who danced back.

The pack was Owen the Alpha and the four raptors. But the pack had extended to include first Alan Grant and then Dan Carter. The latter wasn’t really aware of his position, as it seemed. The pack trusted him to keep them safe and they would keep an eye on him, too. Nothing had happened to him throughout the game and that meant all was fine with their world.

Right now all four were waiting for Owen to give the sign to go.

“Want to come back next weekend?” Owen asked lightly as they trudged toward the exit.

Carter frowned, flicking tiny ice particles off his jacket, but he wasn’t saying no. Delta purred, happily noting his lack of denial. He froze when he took note that she was right next to him.

Delta snuffled softly, then grunted almost quizzically. Carter met the cool, reptilian gaze, showing no fear. Owen was pleased that his friend showed the calm assurance of an alpha, even if not the pack alpha, who wouldn’t back down.

“Next weekend, hm?” he asked, looking at Owen.

“The invitation stands. Just drop by between midnight and dawn. We have to take advantage of the winter wonderland as long as we can. According to Claire it’ll stay until mid-January and then comes down.”

Delta whined, trying for cute and failing. Carter gave her a suspicious look, but he wasn’t checking for his gun.

“Let’s go, girls,” Owen called, breaking the growing tension, and Carter fell in step next to him, all wet clothes and dripping water from his hair.

Delta was behind him, Blue next to Owen, and Charlie and Echo were bickering over something or other in the back.

Owen tossed a towel at his friend when they were in the outside area where visitors would dry off and remove their winter outfits for the employees to hang up on racks to be dried and cleaned. He wiped down his pack, then shooed them out into the balmy summer night to warm up.

“You okay?” Owen asked when he tossed the towels into a hamper and started to change out of his warm clothes.

Dan nodded, his eyes finding Delta, who was nosing around a closed food truck.

“She likes you.”

Carter didn’t comment. There was just a light tension creeping into his frame, but none too serious, and Owen took it as another step forward.

Aware of it or not, wanting it or not, Dan Carter had become part of his pack. Still at the fringe, like Alan was, too, but very much accepted. Delta might be growly and grumpy most of the time, sometimes a bit too harsh, but she liked their chief of security for some reason. Just like Echo was totally enamored with Alan. Carter didn’t need a therapy raptor, which Echo was for Dr. Grant, but it didn’t stop Delta from following her interest. She was a lot more cautious, though no less direct when she wanted Dan to know it.

_He needs time_ , Blue commented. _Which is normal._

_He might never come around fully_ , Owen answered. _He isn’t a preternatural. He can’t sense you guys. He can’t understand._

Doesn’t matter.

“Breakfast?” he offered out loud.

The raptors perked up and Owen rolled his eyes. Dan smirked.

“As long as it isn’t raw meat and supplements,” he teased. “You need to feed them first?”

“Nope. They’re good. Girls, go on home,” he ordered. “Try not to be seen, okay?”

Blue looked almost offended at the suggestion that they couldn’t sneak past all the guards and cameras.

The raptors sauntered off, pleasantly worn out and looking forward to warm sand and napping. Owen knew he would find them back at the paddock, behind closed doors, though not locked, and there would be no trouble.

He and Carter headed over to the closest employee mess area to grab a muffin and coffee, maybe even find some scrambled eggs and bacon. There was always fresh coffee and food since the first shift started right around this time, and security was around the clock.

Owen joined Carter at a table where coffee was already waiting for him. The security chief had opted on his habitual black outfit and clipped his gear on, including his gun.

“Going on an early shift?” Owen asked as he mentally checked the roster.

“Checking in with Hamada, then there’s a meeting with Claire at ten. Afterwards I’m off to catch a few hours of sleep.” Dan sipped on his coffee. “I’m off for the next three days, which means I’m only on call, and Hamada is running the show.”

“You know where I am in case you’re bored out of your mind,” Owen offered with a light grin. “Alan’s state-side, doing his book reading tour, Barry took his own vacation days, and I’m only planning on updating my gear, going through back-log, and doing a few rounds through the restricted area.”

“And no interns,” Carter teased.

Owen rolled his eyes and stuffed the rest of his muffin into his mouth. He grabbed a second one, refilled his mug, and got up.

“Gotta go. See ya, Dan.”

Carter toasted his good-bye with his coffee.

 

*

 

Owen stopped his bike next to his shed and glanced over to the paddock where his pack was curled up in the morning sun, enjoying the warmth. It promised to be another warm, sunny day, though the forecast said it wouldn’t be too hot.

Blue was a sleepy presence that hugged him and he smiled. Echo was already sound asleep, just like Charlie, and Delta pushed the idea of more snow days at him.

Owen chuckled. _Will do, ladies. As long as they let us._

Rest, Blue suggested when he yawned widely.

_Sounds like an idea_ , he commented and walked into the house.

He could still go through the back-log later.

Much later.

Blue mumbled something that was clear agreement. Owen was in his bed and out like a light not much later.

 

*

 

The Globe stayed longer than planned since people were specifically asking if it was still around, even in February. The idea with the prehistoric mammals was scrapped after brief consideration; at least until Masrani Global had a better idea on how to manipulate the DNA enough to make viable exhibits. Then there was the matter of where to put such a new attraction.

It would take more than a few years to make all of that work.

Owen didn’t mind that nothing would come out of the Globe exhibit. He and the pack enjoyed themselves as long as they could, sometimes with Carter or even Alan joining him. Dr. Grant was more cautious, even though Echo insisted she would watch over her most favorite non-alpha human, and protect him from snow attacks.

Now, in March, the Globe was gone, packed up and stored for the next season.

Owen leaned back, his back against the old stone wall behind him, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm evening. Around him, the pack had curled up in the sand and grass, napping. Blue’s head was resting on his lap and she was making pleased, rumbling sounds.

All of them were looking forward to the return of the Snow Globe.

Until then, business as usual.


End file.
